Fairy Tail: Way of the Ki
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: After being reincarnated in fairy tail with out magic, I know it suck, I been trying a way to join fairy tail. Will lerning ki from this pervy swordsman help. Well if you dare come and my journey with the members of fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail…**

**This is based off of the fanfiction called The Muggle Among Mages. **

…

**First POV: ?**

Man being a college student, is tough! But, being a Graphic Design student is even tougher! I mean not only do I have my general education, I have do art assignments for my major. It can be stressful but, I love it. I plan to make logo and t shirt after I graduate. The reason I decided to be art major i was manga. I loved how the artwork from those japanese books. Out of them, my favorite is Fairy Tail. The early artwork made the character look stick figures, but it later it improve to its current state!

Right now I'm on a bus headed towards my college, but that until the accident. Yup, out of nowhere a truck slam into the bus I'm on, and cause the bus to turn over, it cause me to slammed my head against the pole of the bus and crack my neck. And would have guess it I died.

And you think that you fall into a darkness, but I open my eyes I saw sunlight. I had no idea of what was going on and could move ether. I analysis my surroundings to get sense of what was happening, I saw that I was in front of a church and what was more surprising that I could move at all. I was a baby, how the hell did this happen, did I get reincarnated?.

Soon the doors of the church, out came a nun and saw me, "oh you poor thing! Left out all alone!", she went and garb me from where was, "What should we call you? Him, today is March 3th! March. How about Mars?".

I couldn't say my real name, so I try to make a sound that would agree to it. She went and took me in the church, she went and place in a crib. It was next to another crib who had a baby with blue hair, and was able to see his name, Adam, "Here you go! You can sleep next to Adam! He found him at the entrance of the church yesterday! I think you two would make good friends".

I didn't know where I was, or how I got here, But I would soon find out that I was in, my favorite manga series Fairy Tail.

…

**Third POV**

**10 years have pass…**

"Come on Adam! Your going to miss it!", a blond boy with green eyes was running through the crowd. Running behind him was boy with black hair and eyes, "Hold Mars, I can't keep up with you! How can you be so fill with energy even after finishing your chores?".

"Sorry Adam I just can't wait. The festival parade about to start!", th two young boys ran through the crowd of people in order to get there location, "We made it!".

The two boys arrived just in time to see the parade, not just any parde, the Magnolia Harvest Parade! Ever, since Mars found out that he was in the Fairy tail universe. He came Magnolia Harvest Festival every year to see Fairy Tail, "Ah, man! Here they comes, Fairy Tail!".

Fairy tail soon came around they went and display there magic to the coward, both Mars and Adam were amazed by the mages. Mars stare at one mage specifically, the master himself Makarov. He was displaying the signature Fairy Tail trademark, point directly at the sky. Mars soon did the same exact thing, "Yeah, Fairy Tail!".

Adam couldn't help but, smiled at Mars enthusiasm about Fairy Tail, ever since they infants Mars had always adore the guild. Both of them grew up close in church being left as babes, Adam always looked up to Mars. He was quite mature for someone his age, but always had his childish moment, specially if involve Fairy Tail and Magic.

If there any mention, he goes into a giddy like state wanting to know more about it. Adam couldn't help but, smile at his action and also feel sad.

"Don't worry about it Adam I'll figure out a way!", Mars looked at his friend with a fire in his eyes, "Because I promise remember! I'll figure out away to become member of fairy tail even if I have no magic!".

…

**First POV**

After the festival me and Adam went back home to the church by train. Yeah, I know being sent to your favorite manga universe and not have any magical powers is pretty depressing.

...

_The Nun who took me in, name Amy, brought a lacrima that measure the magic level of person, after hearing me talking about Fairy Tail for the hundredth time. When we check the Lacrima, it said I didn't have any. Hearing such words broke something inside of me, that wouldn't be able to become mage and join fairy tail. I cried all day in my room realising it the hard truth, Adam and Amy waited outside the door. I soon dried up my tries, "So what! If I don't have any magic!", I started to screamed, "I'll get strong somehow and become a fairy tail wizard! You hear that world!"._

_Amy and Adam were surprised and glad by his inspiring words! I knew that Mars wouldn't give up on his dream._

…

**The Next Day…**

"Alright! Time to get to work!", Mars stood in front of an open field with a pickfork, "Is this where you want me to plow the field! !".

"Yes, that would the place! Mars!", an elderly man with overall and straw hat smiled at the blond man, "Now you sure you don't wish to use my Plow? It would be easier!".

"Don't worry about Mr. McDonald! I can have this entire field plow with pick fork at the end of the day", Mars then went on plow the field.

...

Since, I didn't have any magic, I decided to train my body to the max by doing every backbreak job I could find. This would give an advantage another wizards would mostly focus on there magic I would focus on working all of my muscle in my body, from my neck to my feet. It made my body become rip at a young age, surprising man people who meet me. As well of training, I been searching ways for me to get magic but, with no luck so far.

"Alright! I'm done!", the open field had been completely plow and ready to be seeded, "Man, It only took half the day to finish!".

"Well, look at that! You finish 3 days work in half a day!", McDonald examine the soil, "Thank you for your help Mars! Are you sure you don't want a reward?".

"Nah, all this work is my rewards. It really build up my muscles.", I flex muscle to the elderly man.

"Huh, that quite impressive muscle there, Mars. But, say isn't Adam leaving the Orphanage today?", McDonald commented to the blonde hair boy.

It took me awhile to process the information I just received, "Aw,carp! I forgot that it was today!". Today, was the day that Adam would be picked up by his new family! I soon high tailed out of the plowed field!

…

I ran as fast I could to reach the church in time. I saw a carriage pull up in front of the church, it cause me to run even faster. Before the adopting parents could get off, I quickly ran past them and enter the church before two straddling the two of them.

"I made it just in time!".

"Mars!", I follow the voice to see Adam dress in his nicess clothes, "I thought you be busy with your training to come and see me off!".

"Are you kidding off course I wouldn't! We both arrived at this church almost the same day!", I went and explain to Adam, "And see off with your new family! It my pleasure in see you off!".

Adam smiled at Mars, "Thank you, Mars, Even if leave I will always remember you. And that you become a member of fairy tail!", he went and hug the blonde. I went and hugged Adam back.

""Oh, you two are so cute together!", Amy came as the two were saying their goodbyes, "Come now, Adam your new family is here to pick you up!".

"Well bye, Adam!", I went and said my farewell to Adam. As Adam left to go meet his new family, I couldn't help but feel said, knowing it would be a long time when we see each other.

"Don't worry Mars, Adam is going to a good family!", Amy smile at me as she patted my head, "You must be hungry after working so hard!".

MY stomach went and rumble at bit after hearing those words, "Well I guess I could eat something right now!". Me and Amy went to the kitchen to have a meal.

…

**8 more years…**

It been 8 years since Adam left, he's been sending me letters, nearly every week. It would mostly talk about his studies, about his family business and his future plans. He also talks about training in magic. It good to hear him and knowing that he's okay.

I been continue in training my body and getting it stronger, with excurse and more bone breaking labor. It made my entire become similar to a bodybuilder, but I've also learning how to fight. There been rumors that there have been a bandits attacking small towns and want to prepare just to make sure. You never know when something will happen, like for instance a body laying on the floor...a body?, "Oh, my god it's a body.".

In front of my was body of what it seem male, with long black hair warp in a ponytail, wearing what it seems to be a black kimono, wooden sandals and katana, "Hey are you okay?", he shook his body as hard as I could.

"Stop… shaking...me.", I heard a weak voice from the man, with all the force he had turn his head at my direction, "Would you mind sparing me some food?"

…

I decided to carry him to church for him to get a meal, but didn't expect this. That damn moocher is nearly eating everything we got in the kitchen, Amy brought in another dish, "My you quite a hungry fellow Mr..".

"The name is Kurogawa. Kurogawa Abe!", he then went and finish the dish Amy had presented, "Ah, that was delish! Got any more?".

"Alright that enough! You nearly clean us out!", I was finally agitated by Kurogawa eating us out.

"Mars don't be rude to our guest!", Amy went and scold me after my outburst, 'Please mine him, Kurogawa!".

"No worries! I may have eaten more than I should!", he patted his stomach for good measure.

"So anyways mind explaining why you on the ground?", I wanted to know more about this guy, he really didn't see to be around here.

"I you see I was so exhausted from traveling from my home country.", Kurogawa explain to the two of us, "You see I come from the country Enca! I'm here in this country to find employment. But, was poorly prepared to travel and thus I starve and collapse.".

I seen a map of Earthland and remember how far the country of Enca. I heard things in this country were quite different from Fiore, that it was fame for it swords and martial arts, "So is it that why you have that katana?".

The katana itself had silver gray handle, a sliver guard with dragon design on it, a silver dragon pommel and the gray scabbard, "Oh, this has been in my family for generation! I only use if I half to!", he stared down at his katana, "Oh by the way mind if you allow me to stay?".

Before I could kick him out, Amy cut in last second, "Of course you can! And tomorrow Mars can go and take you to Hargeon! Were you can certain find a job!".

"But!..."

"Mars! You will do what I say! And that is final!", I could argue with Amy, once orders me to do something she won't change her mind, "Now Kurogawa you can and stay in the room of our previous resident. Please, don't try to break anything!".

Kurogawa gracefully bow to Amy and follow to her room. I decided to go to my room to go and do push ups to get cool myself down.

…

**Kurogawa pov…**

Amy showed me the room that i was staying in, "Here you Kurogawa! I hope this is comfortable enough!".

"No, this is quite comfortable!", I thank the nun for stay, "By, the way may I asked you question?".

"Why yes of course!".

"Mars does he train? I mean in martial arts! I mean!", When I notice Mars I saw his body it was muscular and fit, also…

'Yes, Mars does train. He trying to get strong in order to become a fairy tail member!", Amy began to explain, "He was born without magic so he's trying to find a way to get magic.".

"I see! Thank you for tell me! May you have a good night ma'am!", Amy left the room I was staying in. I was left with my thoughts wondering about Mars, "Fairy tail, huh?".

…

**Well this is the end of the first chapter, I know It seems fast, but I really want to get this fanfic going**

**I know many of you want me to continue the Ace of Fairy Tail, but still have writers block on that one. Please, be patient with me.**

**For this fanfic I don't want to be different from oc fairy tail fanfic. I want my character to grow stronger without magic. Since, most of the character heavily use magic. I want to introduce use of ki, since I believe it would be great to use.**

**Please Follow and Review **

…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail..**

**Train…**

Mars POV…

Me and Kurogawa had left from the town an hour ago, we both on a train to head towards the port town. Kurogawa was staring out the window, "So what you staring at man?".

Kurogawa turn and blush, "Oh, sorry my apologies!", he then went back at staring outside the window, "It just this country is quite beautiful!".

"Is Enca anything like Fiore?", I went and asked the foreigner wanting to know more about his home country.

"Yes, it is! It land filled with rice fields and beautiful temples. Children begin able to play in flowery fields. And great warriors ready to defend our homeland! ", Kurogawa began to tell me more about his home country, "But, out everything we have wonderful women! With wonderful big breast and elegant bodies!". Kurokawa's nose began to bleed as told me about the women of country.

This guy was perv no don't as he bleeding his nose off imaging the girls. I mean do get me wrong I like girl with nice bod, but this guy would go and try imagine her naked, "You are one serious perv man!".

"Don't worry Mars I love the women in this country as well!", Kurogawa bluntly reply to me.

"That doesn't mean that stops making you a perv!", I couldn't comprehend this guys mentality.

…

**Kurogawa pov…**

I continue to study the boy as we began to our way to Hargeon, "_There is no don't about it this boy._", Kurogawa saw and large aura surrounding Mars, "_Is quite powerful!_".

…

The town men had arrive at their destination, "If you want to find a job Kurogawa we search at the port first!".

Kurogawa wasn't paying attention of what I was saying, he notice a large group of girls surrounding a area. The perv follow his instincts and went towards the area of girls were, "Hey, Kurogawa where the hell are you going?".

"Sorry, But manly instinct tells where the girl are!", Kurogawa nose began to bleed as he imagine on what he would do to them.

"Don't screw with!", I ran were Kurogawa was headed towards, to frank this seem familiar for some reason. I somehow trip over something and began rolling towards the crowd. I caught Kurogawa inside my rolling motion to the crowd, both of us stop when we hit someone inside the crowd, he was a blue hair individual wearing a fancy came, "Who?".

Before we knew it the girls began to beat me and Kurogawa to a pulp. "Ladies, please stop! It was an accident!", smooth voice order the girls to stop beating us. I was able to get a clear look on his face, to my surprise it was Bora, the villain from the beginning of the series. That means…

"Igneel!", fate was pulling my strings, the one and only pink hair dragon slayer had arrive in the seen, Natsu Dragneel. This can't be happening, can it? I was still processing the event that happened the girls began to attack Natsu, it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Settle down ladies! He didn't mean it ether.", Bora went and began to sign cards, "Here you can show these to you friend!", me and Kurogawa accepted them, while Natsu didn't and was toss out from the group of girls. Bora then use his fire magic to fly away from area and said he was going to a party at the port.

I knew very well what he was planning and soon as he left, I crumble the card out of pure disgust, "He is disgusting!". Me, Kurogawa, Natsu and .. Happy! Turn to the direction of the voice, it was Lucy, "Thanks for earlier!".

…

She went and invited for us to a meal, simple dish of steak and eggs, while Kurogawa and Natsu went overboard, "Don't worry i'll pay for his half umm..", I knew her name but, I needed to plan dumb.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia!", Lucy introduce herself to us.

"Well my name is Mars!", I introduce myself to her and pointed my finger to the black hair foreigner, "And bottomless pit is Kurogawa Abe!". Me and Lucy look at Natsu and Happy to introduce themselves.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" the pink hair mage introduce himself, while continuing eating his food. "I'm Happy", the blue cat introduce himself as well.

Lucy went on explaining how Bora or Salamander was using a chrams spell ring for the girls to fall in love in him, "Woah, you're saying that if were to get ring like that I could get girls to fall in love with me! Wow!", Kurogawa interrupted Lucy To make the comment, I soon deliver punch on his head to shut him up.

"Yeah, sorry about that! Kurogawa a major perv! Please continue! ". Lucy went on explaining how guild work, and her plans on joining a guild.

"Huh, joining guild sound awesome Lucy!", hearing her talk about join guilds got me excited, "I training in order to join a guild!".

'What do you mean by training Mars?", Lucy was curious at my comment.

'Well, you see I don't have any magic! I wanted to join ever since I could talk and learning I couldn't do magic sortta devastated me!", I began to explain my story, "But, sure as hell mean I didn't give up my dream. I went and train my body in order for it get stronger then average person and searching for way to get magic. As soon I find a way I going to join a guild.".

"Woah that cool Mars!", Natsu praised on my determination.

"Aye Sir. That real cool Mars!:", Even Happy chimed in.

"Yeah, That real amazing Mars", Lucy went and cheer me on, "If I were in your situation Mars, I would give on becoming a wizard all together!".

I blush a bit after her words, "You don't go and say things like that you know! It really embarrassing you know!".

Lcy then went ask Natsu who was looking for and he answer he was looking for someone who was called Igneel who was a dragon. "A dragon you say? Huh, it reminds my a story from my home country.", Kurogawa interrupted Natsu.

"What did you mean home country?", Lucy was quite interested by Kurogawa wording.

"Ah, you see I'm from the country Enca!", Kurogawa answer and also trying to get a peak at Lucy cleavage. I poke his eyes when I caught him.

LUcy was generally surprised by his answer, "Enca! That like across earthland! It surprising for you to even take the trip!".

Kurogawa rubbed his eyes from the previous action, "Yes, your quite right! Anyways legend has it that my country was founded by a dragon!".This shock Lucy, Natsu, Happy and me, This was the first time I ever heard this sort of information on about the country, "My home land use to be a barren wasteland until the great dragon, Rhaegal, came and blessed our lands!".

"Is Rhaegal still there in your home country?", Natsu asked the foreigner, he got up close to his face, "I'm still on your country. Does he know about Igneel?".

Kurogawa push Natsu out of personal space, "No, legend said disappeared or died almost a hundred years ago!", he dust off some dust from his clothes, "But, to did this day he is worship in Enca!".

Natsu was disappointed by his answer, "That cool and all but does help me with finding Igneel.".

Lucy got up from her seat and left jewels on the table, "Thanks for the interesting story guys, but I should get going. I hope we meet each other again!".

"It was nice meeting you Lucy!", I said my far wells to the celestial wizard, while Natsu and Happy took it a bit father and bow to her. Me and Kurogawa parted our ways from Natsu and Happy.

Me and Kurogawa continue our journey to find the mooch a job, but I could get my mind about Lucy, Natsu and Happy, I knew that they be find but, something tell me to head in there direction, but I could have effects on the timeline.

"Mars", I hear Kurogawa say my name and turn to the swordsman, "I feel that you got something on your mind right! Do you wish to tell me about!".

Even though he's a pervert he does have a sharp eye, "Yeah I do! That destiny telling me to do something that could change a lot of thing. But, thinking if I should do it or not..".

Kurogawa I was in a dilemma, "Well, as cheesy it sounds I guess follow destiny?", I saw he was tying his best to give a answer.

It wasn't much, but I understood what he ment., "Well, Kurogawa it looks like we're crashing a party!".

"Cool! Question, will there be food?".

…

**On the side of the boat…**

Me and Kurogawa had arrive at the boat that Bora was using, "Okay, Kurogawa let search around…" before I could finish my own sentence a loud crash was heard, "Never mind let head towards the source of the noise.".

We arrive quickly to direction where it was, but in our way was a bunch of goons standing in our way, "Huh who are they?", "I don't care stop them!".

Two goons charge in my direction, I got into a boxing guard. I deliver a right across to the first goon knocking several teeth out of his mouth and the other one I deliver punch directly to his gut, knock breath out of him. They both faint instantly after from my attack, I didn't hold back at all.

"Okay who next?", after I finish saying my sentence, Kurogawa was surrounded by bodies with his katana unsheathed, "Damn, did you kill all guys!?".

"Huh, no! I just wounded them enough to unconscious!", Kurogawa panic from my words and explained what was with the bodies, "Anyways, let get going!". But, before we could do anything we felt the boat rise..Aw crap baskets..

…

Wel after that fun adventure with a tsunami provided by Lucy spirit we crash landed at the port, "Okay, next time I'm not going to be on a boat when Lucy summons Aquarius!",

"Kurogawa! Mars! Is that you!", both me and Kurogawa of us got up from the spot where both had crash landed. We look to up to see Happy carrying Lucy, "Why are you.. Hey, no looking!".

I turn to Kurogawa direction, I saw him trying to get a good look at Lucy's pantis. I deliver a swift punch to his face and gave my attention, "What's Lucy! I had a bad feeling about that Salamander guy and we decided to sneak on the boat. From the look of things, I guess I was right!".

Fire soon erupted near from us, all of us look at the direction and saw it was Natsu using his signature fire magic. Up close it was pretty cool to see, but then felt some warp my waist around with something and it appear to be chains, "What the f…". I was then pull by the chain with extreme force and slam on to the ground.

"All of you went and disrupted my business!", i heard rough voice, my guess was one who chain me. He was quite large, with black hair and mustache a muscle shirt, cargo pants and black boot and the chain was in his hands, "These girls were going to be sell at a good price!".

"Oh no, that Finn Lick! He a dangerous criminal that sells slave to the highest bidder on the blackmarket! He defeated almost anyone who met", Happy explain who was the guy with the chains.

Natsu finished defeating the goons, he decided to charge at Finn, but was soon warp around by his chain and his magic disappear, "What these are Anti magic chains!".

"Since, I can't have the girls I Guess I'll have to settle with you! Huh..?", Finn stare at Kurogawa direction, the black foreigner was giving of menacing feeling,"What?".

"So, you are the one planning to sell the girls to the black market like slaves.", Kurogawa pulled out his katana out of stealth once more, "I'll will punish you for your crimes!". A white aura was poor out of him and infusioning into his sword.

I look at Kurogawa, I seen alot of magic before, but I knew this wasn't magic at all, this was something different, "**Metal Technique: Heavy Point!**", Kurogawa was rush forward to Finn direction with his katana and lunge at his chest. A shockwave of air was release from the tip his katana and blew Finn away.

"I never seen magic like that before!", Finn let go of his chains, causing the chains on me and narsu to loosen.

Everyone was shocked at what just happen, Kurogawa out his katana to his sleath, "That wasn't magic! That my friend was Ki!".

"Aw, man that was so cool!" Natsu excited by Kurogawa technique.

'Aye, Sir!".

Ki, was it that thing they use in dragon ball z?, But, I think this was my answer I was looking for to join a guild, to join Fairy Tail? Before we could collect our thoughts we heard the army coming, "Oh, carp its the army let's get out of here!".

Me, Kurogawa, Lucy, Natsu and Happy ran out the situation as quickly as we could to get out of there. I couldn't believe I was apart of the cannon storyline, remember most of it thou, but I'll need to train up more to face what waiting for the future.

"Mars!", Kurogawa began to speak to me as we ran a away, "If want to I'll teach. I'll teach you how to use Ki!".

Kurogawa gave a smiled at me, I was generally surprised by the offer! You this guy ain't so bad…"But, first you'll need to help me get a peek at Lucy's pantis"... Never mind this guy's worse than garbage. I then deliver swift kick to his face.

…

**That is the end of the second chapter of this fanfic**

**The idea ki Techniques are based of from the Chinese Philosophy of the Five elements, search it up it pretty cool. I won't go and make using ki being insanly strong like in DBZ, but for someone to be on the level with mages.**

**If anyone has any ideas they like to share please do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own fairy tail…**

…

**Magnolia…**

Me, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Kurogawa had arrive at the town that harbors the one and only guild Fairy Tail. We arrive at the main structure, "Wow. It's so big!", Lucy commented on the size of it. I Was also quite surprise of how big it was as well.

"This place reminds of a temple back at Enca!", Kurogawa commented on the building, "I wonder if there any beautiful women in this place?". Blood drip from his nose once again, I soon deliver a swift punch to the foreigner, causing him to have a bump on his head.

:You always have to ruin a moment don't you, huh Kurogawa?", I and Lucy nodding in agreement on what I was saying about Kurogawa pervertedness, "So this is Fairy Tail, huh? Many this is cool!".

"Aye, sir!"

I was waiting for this moment for my whole life to be apart of this guild and with Kurogawa help I knew I could! But, I didn't know what I need to in order to unlock ki. All of us enter the guild, as soon as we enter Natsu soon started a fight. Lucy and Kurogawa was surprise by Natsu action, while I wasn't. Soon a full out brawl had occurred, objects were flying around the place.

It look fun to join, but I would get seriously get hurt. Kurogawa on the other hand, was near a guy with orange hair with girls who I knew it was Loki, "Well hello ladies my name is Kurogawa Abe. Why don't ditch that loser and..", before he could finish his sentence i deliver kick to his face.

"Learn how to not to think with your hormones ya perv!", Kurogawa was launch into the center of the brawl, "I mean seriously man! Learn some decently!".

"Natsu here?", I then saw Gray with only with his brief wanting to pick a bone with Natsu appear, "It pay back for our last fight!".

"Gray your clothes!", Cana had comment on the stripper for his lack of clothing, "How undignified…".

Soon, Elfman came to the fray trying to stop Natsu and Gray, but was blow by the two punch. Kurogawa was in the middle the whole thing, but was surprise of what was happening, Kurogawa was dodging all of the attacks that was aiming towards him and walking out of the competition. It was like a scene from the matrix, I wonder if this was a power of ki.

"Oh, Hello there! Are you new here?", a beautiful white hair woman introduce herself to us, it was Mirajane. Lucy went on ll fangirl on the woman and went on to ask politely if there was a way to stop this fight.

Before we could answer I saw Elfman heading towards Mirajane. I tried to push her out of the way, but someone was able to carry her in a bridal style out of the large man way. And that someone was Kurogawa, "You should be more careful when your near a fight!".

I saw the white hair woman blush at his word, "Oh, my thank you! Who might you be?".

"My name is Kurogawa Abe!", The foreign man went on to flirting with Mirajane. "As a thanks! How about you show me your pant…". With a swift chop the perv head, I stop him from finishing his sentence.

"I thought I told you to cool it!", Gray was now full nude and ask for Lucy for a piece of clothing, but was quickly rejected with a kick.

Gray was still nude, not wanting to look lil johnson anymore, "Yo, dude! Here!", I had him my jacket I was wearing, "Try not to ruin it!".

"Aw thanks man! I'll make sure to return to you!", Gray with my jacket back to the fight, "Alright Natsu, Here i come!"

"Why did you hand your jacket to that stripper?", Lucy asked.

"Did you wanted continue that tail between his leg?"

"Good point!".

"I gotta say it was quite bi.."

"Kurogawa finish sentence I'll make sure you don't have a tail between your leg!".

"And Shutting up right now!"

It was about serious to go down, Kurogawa and me were about to get serious as well. But, Giant figure had appear and stop the fight before it escalated any further. Mirajane went call the figure master, it surprise both Kurogawa and Lucy, but was unphased. It reverted to it turn from to a small elderly man called Makarov and then backflip to the rail of the second floor. He then deliver one of my favorite speeches of fairy tail.

Man, I couldn't contiant the nostalgia I was feeling right now. He then made his way to where me, Lucy, Kurogawa and Mirajane were, "So you three plan to join fairy tail huh? Might I ask what your magic are?".

Lucy went and explained that she was a celestial wizard, Master then stare at my direction, "What about you? What magic do you use?".

I was kinda embarrassed by the question, "Well, you see I can't use magic!".

"Oh, I see. Well I'm afraid you ca…", before Makarov could finish his sentence Kurogawa cut in.

"Wait, Master Makarov! Please allow Mars to join Fairy Tail!", I was surprised by Kurogawa words.

"Why should I?", Makarov was quite curious by Kurogawa words.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I'm am Kurogawa Abe. I come from the Land of Enca!", Kurogawa went to introduce himself to the elderly man.

"Enca! My you are quite far from your home!", Makarov was surprised by Kurogawa words, "I've visited there once, when I was younger."

"Yes and you must know of Ki. I myself, is a ki user." Kurogawa release a bit of his ki to show he wasn't lying. It made the air a bit harder to breath, "I wish for you to make me and Mars members of fairy tail! I will help teach Mars learn Ki in order not to be a liability! I see a great potential in him.".

Makarov had a face of concern cross his face, "I have seen how is Ki is use before, but it quite difficult to master. Can you be certain that Mars here will be able to use Ki?".

"I swear he will be able to master ki".Kurogawa assured the elderly man that I would be able to learn ki.

"Well, then if you are sure, you have my permission to join Fairy Tail!", Makarov welcome the both of us in the Guild! I couldn't believe of what was happening, I was joining Fairy Tail.

…

Me and Kurogawa both receive our stamps, my was place on the left side of my neck and was the color yellow. Kurogawa receive his on right bicep and was black, he wanted it place there to have Mirajane check out his body.

"Wow, guys all of us got in Fairy Tail!", Lucy was happy that both of us got in the guild.

"Then how about you and me go out to dinner to celebrate!", Kurogawa was putting the moves on Lucy again, but the the blonde delver a swift kick to the foreigner and rejecting his offer. He then got from he landed from the attack and headed towards my direction, "Alright Mars why don't we go and start practicing Ki?'.

"Yeah, let's do it!", I was excited to learn how to use ki, "What's our first lesson?".

…

We were in the forest that was near Magnolia, "Our first lesson is to meditate!".

Meditate, well I shouldn't be surprise, since meditation in anime helps the protagonist to unlock their ki, "Okay, then let's meditate!".

Kurogawa and I got into lotus position, "Alright, Mars I want you to visualize a room. A white room.".

I began to imagine what he saids… I found myself in a white room, I saw there are no doors or windows.

_I want you to look around the room and see if you can spot something different in the room._

I listen to what he said and try to spot something that was different about the room. I look up and down, side to side, I went to feel the walls the room to see if anything was out of place, but after awhile of searching I could see anything out of place, "Damn it what am I looking for?". I began to feel it was hopeless for me to find anything out of place, but soon felt a draft, it was small but I felt it. The draft was coming from the center of the floor, I stood before the center. I began to feel around area and I didn't feel thing that was crack or anything, but the draft was still there.

"Well, only one thing to do!', I began to pound the floor where the draft was receding from. As I pound away at the floor, cracks from and light began to leak. It got me to increase to punching the floor even more, it cause more cracks and more light to shine from it. I the deliver enough force that the floor to crack open and then the entire room was filled with light.

…

Open my eyes and saw it was already nighttime, Kurogawa sat in front of me as trying to make sense what had happen, "What.. what ..What!?".

"Do you feel it?", before I could ask a question, Kurogawa went and asked his first. It took me a while, but I felt it. My entire body was light, and my senses were max up, this was incredible feeling.

"I never felt anything like this before! Is this ki?", I was surprised by this new power I got this.

Kurogawa place his hands on me, "I want you listen closely Mars. This power is something can overwhelming and not easy to control. It will be a while before you can master this power, so we must train your body to use this power properly."

"I see." I saw the wisdom of his words this power is something that could hurt me or others, "Let's do it Kurogawa!".

"Alright Mars. Will do some light sparing." Kurogawa drop his katana somewhere and got into a fighting pose.

Following his footstep I got into a fighting pose as well, "Okay let's do this!".

…

**The Next Day…**

I arrive that the guild with my shirt dirty and my face filled with bruises, "You should have warn me that you knew some martial arts before to be a better prepare!".

Kurogawa had embarrassed look on his face, "Sorry, That was my bad! But, hey if makes it feel better you made it difficult for me to hold back.", the foreigner showed his hands covered in bruises, "You are sure one tough cookie, Mars!".

"That does make me feel any better!", I began in comically choke the foreigner out of anger, "I should just end your life here and now!". Before I could do the act, two plates of food were place on our table.

"Here you go you two. I decied to cook breakfast for the two of you!", it was the white hair angel herself Mira, "I hope you two enjoy it!".

"Oh thanks Mira!", I thank her for the meal.

"Yeess.. Thank… You… Mira!", I was still choking Kurogawa as he thank Mira for the meal, while I still was choking him out. I let him go so I could enjoy my breakfast and his as well, "So Mars have any ideas on getting some cash for us to find a better place to sleep".

We did have any cash on us to sleep in a room with beds, instead we slept on the ground of the forest we were sparing in. I soon got an idea when I look at the board, "Why Don't we do a job?".

…

**This is the end of my third chapter I hope you guys give me a review on this..**


End file.
